


水陆

by spy_37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, outside, 老师 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_37/pseuds/spy_37
Summary: 湊崎老师和名井老师在学校盥洗室这样那样的事
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 10





	水陆

“这样不太好吧……”  
纱夏看着南从手提包里拿出相机，她中指的第一个骨节处甚至还沾着粉笔灰。  
南并没有接话，只自顾自地装着电池、又更换了储存卡。  
纱夏深吸口气，拇指不自觉地来回抚着腰带上的金属扣，偏过头担忧地瞅了瞅那扇紧闭的木门。  
“孩子们应该都下楼了……”  
这节课，整个楼层的学生都要上体育课。  
操场蛮远的，听不到活蹦乱跳的嘈杂声；周围更是安静的过分。  
纱夏想，那扇门的隔音效果应该很不错。

南打开了相机，一只手拿着转过身，另一只手就伸过去捏住裤边拉过纱夏，用小腹抵住她跌过来的身体，顺便使力拧开了金属扣。  
咔哒一声响，翘起的小指又一勾，一小节编织腰带被扯松了出来。  
南抬手，捏了捏纱夏烫烫的、红红的耳垂。  
“那天我可都看到了，小纱不也想这样吗？”  
她凑近点，用鼻尖蹭了蹭恋人逐渐染上粉晕的脸颊肉。  
“小南我……”  
仿佛咬窗帘被抓包的小狗，纱夏此刻羞涩又微急的窘迫，和那天被叫到时飞快合上电脑抬起头后的慌张相比，可爱程度不相上下。  
“虽然，我对小纱你看小视频的行为没什么意见，但背后的动机，等晚上吃饭时，你可以跟我细细讲一讲。”  
南边说着边弯了手指朝纱夏的嘴角探去。

南很喜欢纱夏的舌头。  
喜欢到什么程度呢？  
纱夏自己不小心咬到舌侧边，南的第一反应不是为恋人抹眼泪或轻声安慰，而是第一时间打开口腔查看那小东西的伤势。  
她还喜欢用自己的舌和指寻找并感受纱夏舌尖端部的小凹陷。那里是纱夏本人都没发现也不在意的地方。  
于是，只有前戏里能掌握一点点攻势的南，非常享受坚硬指骨被绵软包裹打湿的感觉。  
可现在，指头肚上的粉笔灰还在。  
细细的纹路都被白色填满，却不是自己想要的白。  
“啧！”  
难得表现出这样厌恶的语气。  
南收回手，转身放下相机，拧开了水龙头。

纱夏从知道南发现自己看小片甚至内容都一清二楚的下一秒开始，脑子就当机了。  
直至南转过身去。  
她想不起来那影片里的场景，却在看到镜子里认真清洗手指的恋人低敛的眼眸时生出些熟悉感。  
南似乎注意到了自己，竟对视过来。只一秒后，那带着不明情绪的视线便又重新集中在手头的动作上。  
想到南总能像巫师一样透视自己的想法，纱夏仍感到羞意，觉得那想法真不得体。  
她低下了头。  
身前人探过身抽了张纸擦手，束在腰间的细皮带碰到大理石案台发出叮的一声，印满红心的长裙裙摆在余光里晃荡。  
纱夏想起来这是南衣柜里为数不多的裙装。而她的裤装和简T数量是自己的两倍。  
那为什么偏偏要在今天穿裙……  
更具侵略性的念头突然膨胀，占满了所有可触及到的边边角角：论起实践的效率，和自己相比，南简直是巨人。  
心脏像被谁狠狠推了一把，直直从海涯上坠落。  
失重的感觉总让人紧张到颤抖，可即将迎来的潮浪却依然给人清醒。  
纱夏没有等到南整理好一切就蹲下了身，撩起后裙摆，攥在手中。  
当鼻尖和嘴唇都触到那片湿润后，她就明白，恋人之间不需要隐瞒自己的渴望。

“唔……舌头……”  
顾不得再拿相机，南一把撑在了案台上。  
心里想的竟然就这么漏了出来。  
依旧如此经不得刺激。那自己钟意的舌头，本来只是好奇它的形状。  
身后人应该没听到这声呢喃——就像纱夏对看影片的事羞愧一样，对于嫩舌近乎成癖的钟情是南不想被发现的秘密。  
而且，连唯一能够操纵一会儿纱夏的机会都没有了，一开始设想好的攻势就这样失去。  
南只好抬眼，与镜中的人像对视。  
“她”，眉头微蹙，眼角有些许晶莹，只用鼻吸根本应付不了逐渐加快的心跳而微张着嘴，倾身的姿势让身前的胸脯稍有坠感，满满地落入长裙上半的褶皱，小腹又不得不紧贴案台边缘，扯得裙子紧贴在身上，浑圆就更明显了。  
这模样让她出神，明明也是自己，却令人禁不住想起那影片中的场景。一前一后的施予者与承受者都赤裸着，取悦承欢的器官被放大填满了镜头，喘息与滋滋的津液交换声此起彼伏，清晰得身临其境，淫靡得光明正大。  
“嗯！纱……”  
突来的探入激得南本能地折起颈子，下身往前送。软舌离开一瞬又贴上来，和手指一起揉搓进出得更快。  
他人事都消散，南也再看不到自己。  
深处汹涌了起来，可那弄潮儿偏以她绵软又灵活的躯体迎向白浪。  
“等……”  
呼吸都一齐被翻搅着，她终究是说不出一句完整的话来。

纱夏很喜欢这片海域。  
温度、深浅、波浪，与自己这么个浮游之人是如此得契合。  
一开始奔向浅处浪花的兴奋，在她进入深水区与海面的翻涌融为一体时，就变得悠哉悠哉了。  
而悠闲的时光并未长远，一股股热浪连着天就涌了过来，还好自己早有准备，熟练地进去，再出来。  
不过纱夏也有快要被溺死的时候，但她一点也不怕，反而享受，因为她实在爱死这海。而大海禁不住自己的挑逗，每隔一会儿总会有一阵大的动荡将自己托起，恰好带来清醒，好让自己调整姿势多与海水玩耍一会儿。  
那是南的腰带来的。  
纱夏觉得那种不能自制的抽动，或向后挺翘、或向下勾送，一定是自己的功劳。  
“嗯！”  
她到了忍耐的边缘。  
快，再快点！幽深的海面下世界在唤着。  
这无疑让纱夏骨子里的斗志觉醒。  
她一猛子扎进水里，越钻越深，弯曲着探弄，感受着不同方向上的平滑与褶皱，不时浮上来喘口气就又进去。  
纱夏松开攥着裙摆的那只手，向前扣住南的大腿内侧，使劲将那片柔软压向自己。  
太深了，光便不见了。  
但纱夏能感觉到运动越来越剧烈。来了股暗流就要把自己冲向岸边。  
不一会儿，暖至灼意的津液直打在贴着内裤的舌面上，纱夏迎上去包裹着抵住好一会儿才放开。  
“小纱！”  
南去的时候叫自己了。  
纱夏很开心，重新掀开裙摆，轻轻吻住恋人臀肉上被内裤勒出的印痕。  
海面终于平静下来。

“为什么不等我准备好就开始……”  
虽然自己没做什么，但在这种姿势下，承受的一方会更累。南抬起胳膊搭在纱夏肩头，偏头依偎着平稳起伏的锁骨上。  
“那你还要拍吗？”  
纱夏用脸颊肉蹭蹭南的顶发，伸手拿过相机，对着镜面拍下了此时的姿势。  
“现在几点了？”  
纱夏又问。  
南抬手看了看表。  
“离下课还有20分钟……诶，你干嘛？”  
南看着纱夏调好摄影模式后交给自己的相机，取景框里，她熟练地松掉束着的腰带，又将长裙下半部分的扣子一颗颗解开，前面蕾丝镂空的内裤样式随着裙摆散开而显露。  
纱夏的手明显顿了一瞬。  
随即她又将一排扣子都解完，看到同套的内衣就笑了。  
南知道她在笑什么，或许，她早就看出来自己今天的不同。  
于是，南催了起来。  
“快点……我冷……”

纱夏很喜欢南腰腹上的软肉。  
喜欢到什么程度呢？  
南为了增强体质去锻炼了一个月，软软的肉肉变成了一使力就硬邦邦的腹肌，为此纱夏还唉声叹气了好几天。  
不过，当纱夏发现自己轻舔南的敏感点后，那几块肌肉竟然在紧致光滑的皮肤下耸动出好看的纹理时，新的乐趣就很快替代了旧的偏爱。  
现在，南被自己拉着到处吃火锅，腹部的软肉渐渐又长出薄薄的一层，吸气的时候人鱼线又会显出来。这种适中的程度让纱夏痴迷。  
她轻轻咬住一点往上扯了扯才松开，软肉立马回弹。纱夏又吻住那块向下边压边吸，一点点往上，吻痕也一点点留存。  
鼻尖已经碰到隆起了，嘴唇却被紧拢着胸脯的内衣挡住去路。  
大自然里怎能有人造的围墙？  
纱夏用两根手指一对，便打破了那对彼此的束缚。

像只刚成年的小狗。  
这是南看着纱夏经常会有的感觉。  
对一切事物都充满了玩闹的兴奋，又对自己熟悉的喜欢的日常充满了热情。  
胸部与腰腹，她早已熟知敏感点在哪里，但还是要这里嗅一嗅，那里咬一咬。  
顶端被纱夏脸颊蹭到的时候，南突生一股想被恋人软舌包裹的欲求。  
小狗偏偏头，看看不远处你喜欢的小肉丸，好不好？  
南抚上胸前那颗毛绒绒的头，轻轻带着往旁边推了推。  
小狗很聪明，马上闻着味就跑了过去。却是不急着吃，不光用舌头舔掉表面的肉汁，还轻轻啃着在犬齿间剐蹭。  
“嗯……”  
南微微用力按着纱夏的后脑勺，听着她左右舔吮、时不时吸住吞咽、松开后喘息的声音，双腿和拿着相机的手腕都越发软了。  
相机镜头似乎在对着纱夏的脸，又似乎对着地板，南被袭来的快感刺激得仰起头，顾不得那么多了。  
只这声音录下来，也不错。

“汪汪！”  
纱夏总会学幼犬的小细嗓逗南开心。  
虽然南会无奈地扶额替自己的幼稚感到羞耻，但她知道，南喜欢。  
看起来对这些东西没什么兴趣，但南竟然会私底下去研究不同狗狗的叫声。纱夏承认，当她点开那1个G的音频文件夹时，深切怀疑南是否有某种特殊癖好。  
这种事她也不会对自己说，只一个人默默地做。  
纱夏总觉得，尽管成为恋人这么长时间了，南依旧有着值得探索的魅力，并且越探得深，越有惊喜。  
就像森林。一眼过去密密云云，得自己一一走过才知道。  
可纱夏不再是普通的小狗了，她是住在这片森林里的猎人，有最隐秘的地方她还未发现，但能发现的她都走遍，内里是沟是陇、是草是兽，她一清二楚。  
现在，她有些渴，尤其是在峰峦处打转、又在凹壑中翻滚过之后。  
之前的路都留有她的痕迹，顺着走到下游，就能找到水源。  
是一汪泉，纱夏用手探到了。  
亲手扯掉那层布障，纱夏来不及用手捧，直接俯身吮了上去。  
余光注意到了越来越靠近的相机，她抬眼看着镜头，刻意伸出舌头沾出点水渍，展示给上方的恋人看。  
南倒吸了一口气，抿起唇，眼神带着湿意盯着自己。  
那种神情更让纱夏觉得，这股泉应该流经了一丛春花之地。  
重新埋首于泉水中，森林中最自然的味道让人沉醉。

说实话，从取景框里看到纱夏上目线、高挺的鼻梁和正舔舐自己的小舌在同一直线上时，南差点泄出来。  
“不能这么早！”  
她死命地捏着相机在心里对自己吼着。  
雨后已经很潮湿了，小狗走到哪里都印着深深的痕迹，让人颤抖。  
南摇摇头，恢复点理智，拿好相机对准纱夏的脸。而纱夏的注意力不再受镜头干扰，一心只看着自己的私处。  
南看不见纱夏的手与舌到底在干什么，但身下的刺激从尾椎骨直升大脑，想象，有时比现实更让人悸动。  
小狗时不时晃晃圆圆的小脑袋，用鼻尖顶顶这里，用舌头尝尝那里，躺到水坑里故意沾湿自己的绒毛后，它站起身愉快地抖了抖身体。  
似乎看到了什么扭动的东西，它赶忙过去按住，泥土本就松软，小爪子越按越深。  
再松开那处，只见扭动得更甚，不过这会儿小狗又被不远处的洞口吸引，它伏下身体嗅了嗅，伸出爪子往里探了探，触到了源源不断往外冒水的小水坑。  
它起了玩心，一会儿按住出水的小眼儿，一会儿又松开，又伸过去挖了挖，让那小水眼更大一些。被水流温柔冲着的感觉太好了，小狗尾巴欢快地摇起来，正好够到原先那块扭动处，扫出了一个小坑。  
南看着纱夏越发凹下的腰，股沟也露了出来，心想，晚上回去一定要让她试一试买来一直没动过的尾巴玩具。

当纱夏正沿着水迹寻找泉眼时，一只小鹿来到下游。  
那处水不多，但泥土足够湿润，小鹿不知是想找水还是只想玩耍，不停地抬起蹄子轻踏着在泉谷中央的鹅卵石。  
纱夏看了眼南指尖的粉红，心下一动，凑过去亲了亲。  
小鹿敏感的肌肤被触碰着，发着颤轻叫了一声。  
“小纱……”  
她喜欢自己的善意。  
纱夏又笑了。重新低下头，汩汩冒着清泉的泉眼就在眼前。  
或许可以让那里变得更大些，好让鹿儿也能尝到这滋味。  
她伸手探了进去，越深处便越灼热；她来回抽插着，在洞口里旋扭着手指，好让泉水出来更多、更多。  
随着动作越来越快，包括那鹿在内的整片区域仿佛都被自己搅动地动荡不安。  
“哈……哈……”  
南手上的动作与自己不相上下。  
突然，一股热流喷出，纱夏赶忙用手一挡，恰好飞溅到那小鹿身上。  
“纱……唔！”  
南还记得自己身处何地，在喊出来之前收回握着相机的手，咬着小臂压抑自己被近乎灼伤的惊叫。  
纱夏把这一切都看在眼里，她先将几个吻压在剧烈起伏着的小腹上，而后捉住南和自己一起动作的那只手，张开嘴含了上去，并保持着这样的姿势站了起来。  
她稍微撤开一步，拿过相机，从下往上扫过恋人欢愉过后满是痕迹的胴体，又将镜头定格在南染满潮红、因疲累而眯起眼睛的模样上。  
“开心吗？”  
纱夏将指节上沾的津液系数卷进自己口中，又亲了下南的侧颈。  
南没有出声，直接闭上了眼睛去平复激动。  
小鹿困了。  
纱夏不再用语言打扰她，关了相机，从包里拿出纸巾开始为她整理。  
不管猎人还是小狗，现在都安安静静地按原路返回。森林包容着有谁来过的痕迹，慢慢恢复了往日的宁和。

“虽然还很湿，但只剩一节课我们就可以回去了，忍一忍哈。晚上的自习我来带你们班。”  
临出门前，湊崎偎着名井悄声说。  
下面确实不舒服，但两人此刻的模样要是被谁看到了，总归不太好。  
名井南轻轻给了湊崎纱夏一肘，把她推远点。  
“好了，反正下节课也不是我的，你不是在A班有个习题要讲，快点去！”  
“那你呢？”  
“我再歇会儿……你回去别人要问起我了，就说……”  
“我就说名井老师腰痛，去保健室了休息了。”  
“这……行，那你快去吧，趁学生们还没回来，我等会儿就去保健室待着。”  
名井南推了推湊崎纱夏的腰，扭开了门锁。  
湊崎纱夏看着她扶着腰小心翼翼的模样，又心疼又无奈，不过，下一秒咚咚咚的脚步声让她立马警觉起来。  
“快扶好你的腰，手给我！”  
湊崎一把拉过名井，搀扶着她，随即提高了音量：“名井老师，你还好吗？”  
刚喊完，保洁阿姨就推门进来了。  
“名井老师好，湊崎老师好！诶哟，这是怎么了？”  
看到两位老师搀扶的架势，保洁阿姨有些懵。  
“阿姨好，帮忙开下门吧，名井老师似乎伤到腰了，我扶她去保健室那边……”  
湊崎编了个还像样的理由，脸上的神态也够焦急，而名井听到这个理由只想拧这小狗的耳朵，不过也顾不得什么，只能扶着腰装痛，嘴里嘶嘶地吐着气。  
“那你们赶紧去吧！”  
“谢谢阿姨！”  
两人刚出门，下课铃就响了。  
在同学们一路上的嘘寒问暖中，湊崎纱夏和名井南艰难地挪到了保健室。  
“田中医生，名井老师就拜托你了。”  
“湊崎老师……”  
“那我回去上课了，名井老师你多保……”  
“湊崎老师！”  
名井南突来的大声把湊崎和田中都吓了一跳。  
湊崎走近点，发现名井额头上都是汗，有些担心。  
没想到名井真的哭丧着脸小声对她说：“我的手提包忘在那边了，你先帮我拿到你那里吧，快点！”  
相机在手提包里。  
湊崎心脏一顿，不过细想自己确实都整理好了，安抚地拍拍被角：“放心，您好好在这里休息吧，等会儿我再来看您。”  
出了门，湊崎纱夏就想，再也不要做这种事了。  
明明什么亲密的都做了，下一秒还要装不熟，这种落差，很不好，很不好。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾实在不造怎么结了🤦♀️感谢阅读，圈地自萌，不要上升真人🙏


End file.
